Trying Something New
by MissFrodoBaggins
Summary: Nico's kiss of a lifetime from an unexpected supposedly straight friend. One-shot. Rated K


**I do not own the story Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**The rightful author is Rick Riordan**

**I am simply a fan… Who happens to like slash: D **

**All of the characters belong to Rick Riordan, and the new characters that I have added do not exist in his books. **

**Trying Something New: A Percy Jackson and the Olympians fan fiction**

Percy Jackson was sitting in the empty Poseidon cabin when he heard Nico's voice next door. He was giving commands to the younger, newer sons and daughters of Hades that had popped up unexpectedly. Percy curiously went next door to see what they where up to.

"Hi Nico," Percy said, walking into the black marble Hades cabin.

Nico was working on painting one of the walls black when he turned and saw Percy. He turned back around, then back to Percy. The second time, he blushed and clumsily painted his wrist black. Percy chuckled.

"Nico, Nico, Nico…"

Nico di Angelo set down the paintbrush and whipped his pale wrist off with a cloth. He was still blushing, barely meeting Percy's eyes. "Clumsy me," he scolded himself.

"What are you up to over here?" Percy asked, looking around.

"Just finishing this wall; I sent the others to get some stuff from the Hephaestus and Athena cabin. You know, metal, some assistance. Those Athena kids are really smart."

"No kidding," Percy said, thinking of his friend Annabeth. Percy met Nico's eyes, and he was still red like an apple. "You alright…? Should I open the door and let in some air?"

"N-no…" Nico said faintly, looking off into nowhere.

"I like your eyeliner," Percy said randomly, trying to keep the conversation alive. "It, uh… Looks nice with your eyes,"

Nico shrugged, remaining reddened. "I-it's nothing, I just poke myself a lot." He giggled nervously.

"You sure you're okay?"

Nico nodded and walked over to a table with a bunch of building tools. He fiddled with a screw driver. Percy followed him.

"You miss your dad?" Percy asked.

Nico shrugged. "I don't know, he's cool, but Demeter and Persephone are always putting too much pressure on me."

Percy nodded. "It's tough being a demigod."

There was an awkward silence where all you could hear was Percy chewing his bubble gum. He blew a bubble and popped it. Nico toyed with his tongue ring.

"When did you do that?"

"Last time I went to the Underworld. I just took a needle, stuck it in my tongue, and swallowed the blood. It's easy."

Percy shivered. "Yikes,"

Nico raised his brow. Percy shook his head. They looked at each other for a moment.

"I swear you people…" Percy started, joking around.

Nico smiled and laughed. His laughter was like French bells ringing through the air. Percy thought that his smile was cute. You know if he was a girl… His eyes lit up like black diamonds and… He actually had dimples! These are things you don't know about someone who never smiles. The whole experience of Nico's joy made Percy feel the same happiness. Nico stopped laughing and looked Percy in the eyes. Percy looked back.

"Percy, I have to tell you something." Nico said, swallowing nervously.

"Anything, I'm all ears."  
Percy seemed perfectly at ease. Nico was about to have a panic attack. He breathed in and out, and explained himself.

"Okay, umm, I know you're seeing Annabeth and all, but I can't help it…" Nico took another breath. He squeezed his eyes shut and spilled his heart out. "I-I have a really big crush on you and… and its moments like these when I realize just how much."

Nico opened his eyes to find a blushing Percy. Percy brushed his own warm cheek with his knuckles, smiling to himself. "Really…?"

Nico nodded, holding his stomach. He would throw up if Percy's response was a bad one. He just knew he would.

Percy looked into Nico's eyes meaningfully. "You're a really cool dude, and yes, I'm seeing Annabeth… But, lately, I've been questioning how I felt about you. I mean you're younger than me by 4 years, but I mean, love is love, right?"

Nico folded his arms across his chest and peered up at Percy from under his jet black bangs. Percy ruffled Nico's hair. He left his hand there, touching Nico's dark locks.

"Nico, I have the…" said a voice.

Percy turned around; Annabeth.

Annabeth Chase looked at the both of them, her brow raised. She walked over to the table with the tools and set them down gently. "Next time I'll remember to knock." She said. Before she left, she gave Percy a quick peck on the cheek. "See you at dinner, baby." She said.

Percy smirked. Once Annabeth was gone from the cabin, Nico groaned, holding his stomach.

"Ugh, what does she have that I don't...?" he asked.

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but ended up changing his mind.

"I knew it," Nico said. "It's just because she has big boobs and she's a girl. It's just because she's attractive, because she's not Goth; because she didn't _have_ to build her own cabin."

Percy shook his head. "No, no, no, Nico. Don't put those harsh thoughts into your head. Sure she's hot and intelligent, but she's not…" Percy blushed as he said this. "She's not _you_."

Nico looked up at Percy with innocent gray eyes, then back down at his own feet. "You know you like her more. She's a girl! She's yours. She can kiss you whenever she wants; touch your beautiful dark hair…"

"She's not you." Percy repeated.

"And you actually like her back! Gods, she's popular, and more experienced; she's 16..!" Nico said

"But," Percy said, holding a finger to Nico's lips. "She's _not you_."

"What am I?" Nico asked, frowning.

"Smart, different, brave, strong… cute… You're full of mystery…" Percy said, running his fingers through Nico's hair. "You're one of a kind, Nico."

Nico blushed. "Err… Thanks, Percy."

"I want to try something," Percy said. "Will you try it with me?"

"Sure," Nico said.

"Have you had your first kiss yet?"

"No. No one wants to kiss the zombie prince."

"Well, are you ready?"

Nico looked up into Percy's eyes. "Are you willing?"

"Do I look it?"

And then there was no more talking. Touching Nico's hair, Percy leaned down into Nico so their noses where touching. Nico stood on his tiptoes and let Percy kiss his mouth. It was a warm, soft kiss, the first kiss. Hopefully it would not be their last.

Percy pulled away. Nico smiled up at Percy, his black diamonds gleaming with love. Then he wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and hugged him warmly, smiling away his doubts.

Percy sighed. "That wasn't to bad, was it?"

"No," Nico said, still hugging. "It was just how I wanted it."


End file.
